Wilhelmina Harrington
Wilhelmina Harrington Introduction: Wilhelmina in life was nothing special. A barmaid in a small inn in Pyrewood village Gilneas. Living the quiet life of serving drinks to those both residents and traders in the shadow of the Gilnean wall which cut her and her village from the rest of her kingdom. But now in undeath is another soul saved by Sylvanas and given a home within the forsaken. Biography: Life: Wilhelmina was born in Gilneas city the same year the Dark Portal opened and the orcs forced their way into Azeroth. Born into a family of traders she would travel up and down the kingdom during her early years. From the city to Duskhaven. From Duskhaven to Stormglen until fate would have her family in Pyrewood as King Greymane had the wall built cutting off the northern areas of the kingdom from the rest. Being cut off her family settled down, leading a normal life. Once she was old enough to work she began waiting and serving drinks at a small inn. Serving locals, soldiers from Lordaeron who had all but taken over the abandoned Gilnean areas and traders from all the kingdoms. It wasn't great but it paid. All of that would change when the scourge came. Like many she had warning and fled south to the wall, hoping their king had not completely abandoned his subjects. It soon became clear however the gate in the wall was not to be opened and Greymane left them all to their fate. Unfortunately for Wilhelmina she was not close enough to the sea to join the others who would make it to Val'sharah. She like many others before her was soon just another victim of the scourge. Killed to be raised once more, her final thoughts cursing the king that abandoned her to her death. Undeath: For Wilhelmina her freedom was sudden, as if she woke up from a nightmare which memories would soon fade into another. The first thing she can remember in her unlife was being lost and alone in some unknown region of Lordaeron, her body showing the scars and tears from the scourge attack while she herself standing over the corpse of a human male. Scared she grabbed the sword and shield from the corpse and ran, soon finding more like herself. Newly freed undead lost in the world. Wandering it wouldn't take too long before they joined with the rest of the resistance the would become the forsaken. Since then she's been fighting to protect her people. From the scourge that would like nothing more than to re-enslave her people and from the humans that would love nothing more than to see her kind exterminated for just existing. Physical Appearance: In life Wilhelmina was shorter than most women, slightly overweight but average build with dirty blonde hair. In death she lost most of her weight, a hole with the left side of her stomach where she was mortally impaled with her hair slightly darker from all the dirt and grime she had been in contact with since her death. Category:Forsaken